


Forgotten Nights

by Countess_Eliza



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Guns, Murder, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: "Reyella Skywalker was only six years old, but she knew that she could die at any moment. Not from a disease. But she understood that her father had been arrested for being a Jedi. For betraying the First Order, they were sentenced to house arrest. The Skywalkers hadn't been out of the house for months now. There was no escaping. Guards were everywhere." (I'm rewriting my story, Once Upon A December)





	Forgotten Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was looking over my story, Once Upon a December and there was so much I wanted to change that I rewrote it all. I'm still going to leave the original up, so you could read that version. But I think that this one's better.

Forgotten Nights

Reyella Skywalker was only six years old, but she knew that she could die at any moment. Not from a disease. But she understood that her father had been arrested for being a Jedi. For betraying the First Order, they were sentenced to house arrest. The Skywalkers hadn't been out of the house for months now. There was no escaping. Guards were everywhere.  
It was almost two when one of the guards burst into the room. Milla feel off of the bed, which caused Lana to wake up. Lana shook Beatrix awake, than jumped on Amidala, the incredibly heavy sleeper. Amidala groaned. Before any of her sisters could do anything to her, Reyella jumped out of bed.

"Everyone up!" he said in his ruff voice. There were more guards lining up behind him. As his the girls would try to escape. It was early. How could they? ordered Reyella and her sisters Milla, Amidala, Lana and Beatrix.

"Why?" Reyella asked in a timid voice.

The guard slapped her. Reyella touched her stinging cheek. Her fingers were cold. But she was always cold now.

"None of your business, little girl," the guard snapped.

A rush of anger ran through her. Reyella hated being called 'little girl' than anything in the whole galaxy. She scowled at the guard.

"Don't. Call. Me. LITTLE GIRL!" Reyella screamed. She stomped on the guards foot. He growled at the girl.

"Reyella!" Amidala scolded, getting Reyella out of the way of the guard. She looked at the warden. "Please, sir, she's so young!"

"She needs to have consequences for her actions." The warden glared at Reyella. "After all, the First Order's in charge now."

Amidala stepped up to the guard. "Whatever you plan to do to her do it to me instead. I can take it."

Another guard entered the room. "Sir, it's time."

Milla grabbed Reyella and held her close. Her sisters surrounded them. Protecting them from the First Order.

They meet with their parents in the hallway. Delta was holding on to Anakin as hard as she could. Luke had his arm around his wife. The fear in their eyes stood out, like a silver lining. The realization came slower to Reyella than her sisters and parents. They were going to die.

But Reyella didn't want to die. She wanted to become a Jedi, just like her daddy. She wanted to have four kids, named Lea, Lucia, and… she didn't know what! But Reyella wanted to see her seventh birthday. Lana told her that seven was a good age. Reyella wanted to have her happily ever after, like she'd heard of before. Reyella yearned to see her friends again. Uncle Han and Aunt Leia would worry. Why did she have to die, now?

They were marched down to the basement. Kylo Ren was waiting there with the other Knights of Ren. He was holding his lightsaber in one hand. The other, poised to Force-chock someone.

Reyella ran to her father. She clung to his knee. Whenever Reyella needed comfort, she would turn to her father. He was the one that could pertect her. Someone to lean on.

"Why, Ben?" Luke had the courage to ask, "Why?"

His face grew dark. "There is no Ben Solo now. But I have a question of my own. Who would like to go first?"

Nobody moved. Reyella held back a sob. This was really happening. She was going to die now.

"No one?" Ren turned to the stormtroopers. "Fire."

Delta was shot first. Reyella couldn't block the picture of her mother laying on the dirt floor, clutching her side, as blood dripped down. With Luke holding his wife as she said her last words, made it worse. Reyella let her tears fall. Amidala held her.

Beatrix was next to go. She made the same mistake Reyella had. She sassed Ren. Their cousin ordered her death, next.

After that, Anakin was stabbed with a lightsaber. The rest of her sister's deaths were only a blur. Nothing that she could remember.

"Goodbye, Rey," Ren said to her. Stormtrooper guns aimed at her.

"No!" Luke screamed.

Pictures flashed before Reyella. Her life played in front of her. Next images of different places that she'd never seen before. When Reyella woke, she saw a shadow over her. She couldn't remember anything. But it didn't matter, because she fell back asleep in the hot sand.

When she woke up, two strangers were over her. For two months, Rey called them parents. She went through their abuses for months. But one day, they sold her for money. Money for their liquor.

But Rey didn't want to be left with a new stranger. She'd rather have her old "parents" back than go through it all, again. But she did.

And she'd lived through it all, hadn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Review, please!


End file.
